


Turning (Barbatos xGN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC is turning into an angel but Barbatos doesn't like that, so they are willing to fall for him
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Turning (Barbatos xGN!Reader)

Angels. They’re creatures he doesn’t deal with very often. As a matter of fact, he hasn’t dealt with them in a few centuries, not until the exchange program happened and he was kind of thrown into the middle of it. Falling for you was even less expected than any of that. Of course, he could see into the future and see that he would meet you and such, but even with that knowledge, actually falling for you felt so different. It felt as if he wasn’t prepared at all, even though he knew it. It felt foreign and kind of scary, although he never let that on. He kind of felt bad, too, because he knew you were falling for him as well, and being in a relationship with him would be super stressful. Diavolo would always come first to him, you needed to understand that, and a lot of people can’t understand that their significant other has obligations elsewhere, but it seemed different with you. 

You were super understanding, and if anything, you encouraged him to be there for Diavolo even more, something he found odd at first, but tried not to question too much. Later on, he realized that that was just your way of showing trust and empathy; you understood. He spent his days making sure you knew he loved you and he’d make sure to invite you for dinners at the castle and the like. Diavolo also grew fond of you, and as long as Barbatos was happy, everything was fine with Diavolo as well. Barbatos dreaded the day you’d have to leave again, although something much different happened before that scenario could even take place. He still recalls your words, “Barbatos.. I feel...weird.”

His first reaction was to assume that you just fell doom to some human illness. The flu? Maybe dehydration? Or maybe you just ate the wrong thing. He encouraged you to drink lots and rest for the time being, but you only seemed to get worse. “Barbatos…” It pained him to hear your sweet voice call out to him for help and him not being able to do much, not unless he took a peak. It wasn’t that you were getting weaker… it was more that you felt like you were under constant pressure, literally. Your muscles ached and your back hurt, but it wasn’t uncomfortable… “I’ll look, okay? Give me a moment.” He tried to soothe your worries by looking into the future, thinking it may just be some kind of bone issue, or maybe you were just severely stressed, but a peek into the future gave him something else. 

It wasn’t even something he could properly make out. It was… it was this white light, super bright, and then nothing. Darkness. It was as if something was blocking his view; something didn’t want him to see. Of course he didn’t want to tell you that and make you worry even more, so he lied a bit, saying it was just your body adjusting to the Devildom and everything will be fine, “Just rest a lot, (Y/N). I’ll be sure to provide for you as much as you need me too.” He talked to Diavolo about it, trying to see if the Demon Lord would at least have an assumption, but nothing came from him either. But then… he had his answer. He saw the bright light, coming from your room as he was just about to check on you again. Instinct told him to stay away, that this was not something he should get involved in, but he also couldn’t just leave you! What if something had happened? “(Y/N)?” He called out to you, almost fearfully opening the door, only to find you naked, vulnerable, a million white feathers flying around you as your wings pulled back into your back. 

To say he was confused was an understatement, but there was also another emotion running through him; fear. It’s as if you suddenly became this all powerful being. Realistically speaking, he could probably take you on if he needed to, but the demon inside of him feared the light and it feared what was in front of him. “Barb--!” But the servant was already off to tell his master about it . All of this caused an uproar within the castle as confusion and fear broke out. Fear, not necessarily of you, but of the unknown. Still, your boyfriend could barely stand to look at you, Satan treated you as a test subject, and Diavolo and Lucifer looked like they had just seen God himself. It made you uncomfortable. Honestly, the whole situation made you uncomfortable. You didn’t feel right as an angel, not here anyway, so you left, leaving nothing, not even a note, but heaven seemed so much worse. 

You felt even odder in the place that angels seemed to call home. It was worse than the Devildom in your opinion; too many happy faces. Too many angels who tried to befriend you. Not enough Barbatos. Barbatos… you’d do anything for him. He was so loyal and devoted to you, and you felt like you needed to be the same for him, but not like this. Like this you felt empty, and odd, and useless. This isn’t you. “I’m sorry…” you spoke to no one in particular, although a few angels turned their heads to look at you, right as you took the leap of faith that would seal your fate. 

Darkness. Barbatos realized, as soon as the flash of white opened up the sky, he knew what the darkness that he had seen while glimpsing into the future truly meant, and he was quick to rush outside, catching you in his arms, although he stumbled a bit, “(Y/N).” Your name fell softly from his lips as he took you back inside, calling out to his Lord to speak of the news. He felt… overjoyed, in a weird way. You had done this for him, although you didn’t need to, and to him, turning was the ultimate sacrifice. Now, he will tend to you just like he had before, without fear or worry. His hand caressed over your tender skin, stroking over the horns that started to grow out of your head, “Thank you, my dear (Y/N), for making a sacrifice for both of us.”


End file.
